Running from love
by quirkygrey
Summary: My interpretation on would could happen in Season 5
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Outlaw (Running from love?)**

Summary: My interpretation of what could happen in Season 5 part 1 on The Secret Life of the American Teenager

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the show in anyway. This is only a fan interpretation.

**Chapter One: Change**

Amy's POV:

Ricky and I have been together for almost two years.

He graduated Grant High in June, I was so proud of him and the fact that he gave me a promise ring surprised the heck out of me, but what shocked me the most was how close we've been not as John's parents or even boyfriend and girlfriend but the fact that he is my best friend.

He would be coming over our apartment above the butcher shop for a visit in a few hours; I wanted to go on date with him put that seems so old school.

It was now 6:30 and I had just come back from dropping John of at Margaret's house. Her and I have bonded and have hung out a lot since Ricky has been away at college.

Once I was inside of the Butcher shop I didn't even notice that Ben was looking at me from the counter get ready to leave.

"What are you doing here I thought you had the day off?" I said, it came out colder than I wanted it too, but I never wanted Ben here in the first place I wasn't up to speaking to him.

"I came to see you if you don't mind," he said with a look of confusion on his face.

"I do mind." I said as I crossed my arms. "You know Ricky is coming over tonight, it's his weekend with John and he's visiting for a week."

While Ben and I were talking I noticed Ricky's car pulling up so I told Ben our conversation will get picked up at school after Ricky's on his way back.

Ben's POV:

I nodded sure as if it was fine. All I was thinking about was the three bags Amy had in her hands Victoria Secret, Urban Outfitters and Forever 21.

"I'll see you at school but I hope that kiss well make out session doesn't make things awkward between us."

He said looking down shameful.

Amy's POV:

"Awkward no she said emphasising the word AWKWARD.

"Ben I did tell Ricky as soon as that had happened you know that so I think it would be best if you don't try pissing Ricky off and be on good terms with him. And stop looking at my VS bag you already know I sleep with Ricky so don't get possessive."

"You and I broke up a long time ago I will always care for you but I'm not in love with you Ben and there's no chance we're getting back together EVER. I've hurt you and you hurt me and I refuse to deal with that ever again so I hope you understand that and just forget."

Ben's POV:

I was amazed how honest and blunt she was Ricky is really rubbing off on her, but I understand were she's coming from. As well as I saw the hurt in her eyes when she said how much she had hurt me she never hurt me intentionally and I will never forgive myself for cheating on her she's the love of my life but she's knows that but she doesn't feel the same way so if she wants me to be her friend then I will because I rather have her as a friend then not have her as anything in my life at all.

Just then Ricky brushed by Ben, and walked into the Butcher shop. He smiled at Amy as she smiled back at him, all I was hoping for was that this won't be weird.

Ricky's POV:

I saw the Butcher shops lights were on so I was guessing they are just closing things are changing a lot since I've left.

I walked in and saw Ben and Amy in a conversation I smiled when Ames glanced up I was in bliss every time I saw her.

Amy's POV:

I glanced up to see Ricky and just forgot all about Ben and hugged Ricky.

" Hiii. Oh my gosh I've missed you so much dropping her bags down and smiling"

I missed you to Ames someone really missed me while I was gone.

While coming off of Ricky. Ben left quietly and nodding to Ricky once Ben was out of sight Amy kissed the heck out of Ricky tugging at his bottom lip, yet gazing at his eyes with lust and passion.

"She stopped and they both started giggling," I managed to choke out I really do love you Ricky - unsure of why I was so nervous all the sudden.

Ricky said I love you too as he walked upstairs, "wait!" I called out, as Ricky's passed through the stairs quickly he was in his apartment and I ran up the stairs after Ricky.

He smiled, "in a hurry?" he joked.

I laughed lightly as I shook my head, "no" I whispered.

He smiled again as he walked into the foyer, I closed the door behind me. "Ricky?"

He turned to face me, "yeah?"

Amy looked at him while gliding in front of him holding the doorknob in front of their bedroom. "Ricky?" "Amy?" he said with a hint of mystery and trying to figure out what is behind the door behind them.

Amy's POV:

Ricky is so cute trying to get a look at his surprise but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Mmh...

Ricky's POV:

Amy being sneaky is kind of hot and her eyes are looking at me with a devilish look of fun and desire with a smirk on her face. I wonder what is behind the door she knows I don't like surprises but she does know me well enough that I rather her be my surprise so instead of standing here and wondering...

"Ricky no... Why are you tickling me aw ha-ha Ricky... Amy says while catching her breath I'm still not telling you what's behind this door while putting her hands up in the air as some kind of peace offering

I leaned right in front of her so it looks as if I am going to kiss her I inch closer and her breathing starts to get shallow intertwining our fingertips on the door frame Amy are you sure you not going to tell me what behind our door? He says this while placing a light kiss on her neck and gently caressing her thigh. She raises her left leg up enjoying this and locking eyes with her man.

Amy's POV:

He's not making this easy , I'm trying so hard to stop this but then this hidden rush that I haven't felt since I visited him 2months comes fluttering back.

Then my train of thought comes back and hits me right in the face. Amy stops this now he'll enjoy his present later.

"Ricky. Uhmm.. wait ha trust me your not making this easy well I can if you tell me what is behind us it will be. As soon as he says that the door opens and Amy quickly shuts it before Ricky can enter.

"Ames, your no fun she chuckles behind the door. Give me a second and then you can come in?" she smiles effortlessly.

Ricky's POV:

She's playing me hot and cold but I just agree because Amy must know what she is doing seconds later the door is open and...

Sneak peek at Chapter 2: Surprise might change the title at least 2 review and ideas for this chapter would be nice not sure if it should be rated M or T for chapter 4 so help a girl out please

And I have a few ideas for my next story which I would like to get one done sometime this week check out the ideas below: and choose which one or ones you like the most that I should start asap

1. Amy becomes like old Adrian after she breaks up with Ricky due to the long distance thing of him going to college in the fall RAMY/JAMY (JACK&AMY) Genre: Romance/Drama...

prom fever the process of prom and Amy telling Ricky they should go on a secret band competition/vacation Genre: Romance

3. Amy becomes a model thx to a new friend Cassie and Ricky isn't sure about the whole ordeal Genre: Humour/Drama


	2. Chapter 2

**(Running from love?)**

So I inspired and some ideas by XxRamyFan1943xX and Ravoniya story so enjoy and I will be updating as soon as I can.

**Chapter Two: Surprise **

Ricky's POV:

She's playing me hot and cold but I just agree because Amy must know what she is doing seconds later the door is open and...

It was like the door swung open and I saw an angel Amy was wearing white lace Victoria Secret bra with matching white lace underwear.

Amy's POV:

"Mhmm." he said as he glanced at me.

I laughed as I kissed him softly, "would you like me to make it up to you for the secrecy?"

He smirked, "I am a lucky man" he whispered as he climbed in bed next to me.

I smiled at him as I kissed him. I kissed him deeply, I had missed Ricky so much, and I missed the way he made me feel more than anything. The way he made me feel, it almost felt unreal, I had never felt like this before with anyone else. It was an amazing feeling, and I hoped that he felt it too.

It felt so good to be so bad. No, it really, really felt good to be bad. Ricky really knew what he was doing.

We finished and rolled off of me to lie on my left side.

"That was amazing, you really know what you're doing don't you?" he said kissing my neck. I lay in my bed feeling feisty and accomplished." Don't you want to go another round?" She said smirking.

(Ricky holds her waist and kisses her. Not wanting to stop. )

(Amy and Ricky are making out in their bed while John is at Margaret's. She tries to unbutton his shirt.)

Ricky: What are you are you doing?

Amy: Please, Ricky. I need you right now. (She looks into his dark brown eyes. He looks into hers. She begins to kiss him again.)

(Amy and Ricky are lying next to each other kissing.)

Amy: Did you enjoy you surprise?

Ricky: Oh, I feel amazing. I love you, Amy.

Amy: I love you too.

I pulled away from him as I looked at him, "can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course, what is it?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"When you kiss me, does it feel different?"

"Different than what?" he asked, I could tell he was confused.

"Different than kissing Adrian," I whispered as I played with his fingers.

"So different," he whispered in my ear, "and it feels so much better." he said, "I feel a connection with you. A connection I've never felt with anyone else." he said as he kissed me, "I feel it every time I kiss you. Why do you ask?"

"Because I feel it too, and I was just wondering if you did. The way I feel about you Ricky, I've never felt before, and I really don't want the feeling to go away," I whispered to him as I felt myself getting emotional. "I'm so in love with you."

Ricky gave me chills as he whispered in my ear.

I kissed him again before dozing off to sleep for the morning.

A few hours later the sun was beaming in Amy's face with the nice California glow. He Ricky woke up early and in excitement because the night they spent was unforgettable and magical he never felt so complete.

Amy's POV:

" Is it morning tie already she said while turning to her right side of the queen size bed." S he notice Ricky wasn't there.

While getting up from the bed and walking towards the kitchen she put on Ricky's college sweater and short shorts.

Ricky's POV:

"Good morning". "How'd you sleep?"

"Good morning stranger. Ohm good but I didn't get that much sleep she says giggling we went at it all night."

"Actually, it is all day its noon." He says taking a sip of orange juice smiling at the auburn haired girl.

"What. Oh well and something smells god did you make me brunch?" "It was surpassed to be breakfast and Yes I did you favourite chocolate chip pancakes and fruit salad."

Amy POV:

"How did I get so lucky while eating her fruit salad rapidly?"

"I said the same thing last night and are you going to always wear lingerie when I come to visit because I can get use to that?"

Hah maybe will see she says devouring her food. "Wow someone's hungry" "I didn't realize that I was but you gave me quite a workout so this is my reward."

"And, we have to pick up John from you Moms house."

Ricky's POV:

"Well can't wait to see our little guy and that you're close to my moms."

"They make it easy being so nice and understanding and we have a few things in common Margaret and me of course .That reminds me she wants us all to go to dinner together tonight she's working from.." Ricky cuts her off I know her work schedule but Ames your now her new BFF?"

Amy's POV:

"Oh.. Underwood."

"Anyways I would like to get a few errands done before we head out tonight, which will leave you time to spend with John and with that I'm going in the shower."

She says getting up to put her dish into the sink. Ricky gets up from the table and is holding her from behind the waist with a light kiss on the neck when she turns her head facing him and kissing him from behind.

Ricky's POV:

"Would you like me to join you in the shower he says playfully?.Huh Ames you treated me right last light by being my treat now let me do the same."?

Once they're out of the shower and are getting dressed Amy wears denim jeans, a rose silk top and dark blue pumps. Ricky wears a white AA T-shirt black skinny jeans and black boots.

"A" you almost done"

Amy's POV:

"One sec. She comes out.

Looking gorgeous as always thanks babe.

...

"That was nice of you parents to pay they did not have too".

Ricky's POV:

"I know. They just missed me that's all".

"Well all missed you Ricky of course, were thankful your here too". "I know but my 1st semester is almost done and then its summer break and then I'm back before you know it."

**Chapter Three: We are young**

_Previously on the Secret life of the American Teenager_

_"Ben I did tell Ricky as soon as that had happened you know that so I think it would be best if you don't try pissing Ricky off and be on good terms with him. You already know I sleep with Ricky so don't get possessive. You and I broke up a long time ago I will always care for you but I'm not in love with you Ben and there's no chance we're getting back together EVER. I've hurt you and you hurt me and I refuse to deal with that ever again so I hope you understand that and just forget."_

_I was amazed how honest and blunt she was Ricky is really rubbing off on her, but I understand were she's coming from. As well as I saw the hurt in her eyes when she said how much she had hurt me she never hurt me intentionally and I will never forgive myself for cheating on her she's the love of my life but she's knows that but she doesn't feel the same way so if she wants me to be her friend then I will because I rather have her as a friend then not have her as anything in my life at all._

"Good morning." Ricky quietly and softly said as I woke up. He was laying a few feet away from me on out bed."

"Good morning." I replied, without thinking much about what I was saying or what Ricky was saying, I was just waking up and everything was feeling like I was still asleep, and I was dreaming.

"So what do you want to do?" Ricky simply asked

"I don't know. What are you talking about?" I asked, confused about what exactly he was speaking of.

Ricky briefly laughed, only for a short second. He changed his facial expression immediately and was trying to be playful again.

Amy's POV:

"Awe... I know exactly what he wants to do but we can't right now I have to get ready for school for and I will be late if we start having one of our heavy make out sessions."

Ricky's POV:

"She knows what I want us to do"

"Ricky you know I have school. His eyebrows furrowed together and she knew he was going to question her but thankfully his phone rang. Amy didn't want to explain why she needed to go to school on time to settle things with Ben and make sure what she said was clear to him. As much as she tried to let go of the fact that Ben initiated the kiss ok make out session between it still peeved her that they almost had sex.

It wasn't so much the fact that they were about to have sex but the fact that she didn't stop the kiss as soon as it had happened. It's just that it hurts to know that he was so willing to throw everything away with Adrian and be with her with that it would have caused a great amount of damage to the people she cared about most. Maybe that was an exaggeration but it hurt.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks Bunny." Ricky said before hanging up.

"You have to go to work?" Amy guessed, trying to ignore the urge to ask him to stay.

He smirked in a way that hinted that he knew what she was thinking, and shook his head. "No, Bunny called to tell me they were closing early for some reason. She didn't specify. She said that I had the day off."

"Yeah you will have to spend more time with our little man." As Amy said that they both laughed.

"I'm hitting the shower, I'll see you later babe."

"Hey you forgot something. "He leaned over the bed and gave her a a passionate kiss with there tongues fighting for dominance.

"For that you may join me in the shower. She says while walking away. Ricky doesn't hesitate and joins her.

Meanwhile at Ulysses Grant High School...

Ben's POV:

"Hey. Hey. Oh hi Grace sorry to startle you have you seen Amy by any chance?"

Grace's POV:

"Hi Ben, you did startle me and no I didn't see Amy. My guess is she's probably will be running late because Ricky's here for a visit". She says smiling at the idea of Amy and Ricky in bed.

Ben's POV:

"Let's hope that's no the case anyways thanks Grace I. I..Guess while saying this with a little hurt in his voice."

Grace's POV:

"Ben hold on a sec. I didn't know you still felt so strongly about Amy if I see her ill let you know and I hope what I said did not hurt you feelings I just lost my train of thought. Sorry."

Ben's POV:

"Its fine you didn't know,. Have a good class Grace "they both part ways

After walking away Ben goes to his locker to take his books for his first class. Meanwhile Amy comes through the doors walking towards her locker and is quickly ambushed by Lauren and Madison.

As she was getting her books out she realized the two figures in front of her Lauren and Madison. _Almost made it_, she thought with a sigh.

"I heard the Ricky's back." Lauren said as she stood in front of her.

She couldn't help but hear the curiosity in her voice. Amy hoped for things to run smoothly but she knew that when it came to her besties she might as well just tell them everything that was as likely as Ashley suddenly wanting to become a cheerleader.

"Hey girlies" Amy said. "Yeah, he got back on the weekend ago. So what do you guys want to know as she was taking off her scarf?

Madison and Lauren's POV:

"She should really put that scarf back on. Is that one, two, four hickeys on Ames neck?" "Amy, OMG she's crazy broadcasting her hickeys. Man I need a BF ASAP"

"Amy maybe you should as Madison was about to finish her sentence Ben approached all three girls and said "Good morning Lauren, Madison, Amy .

Ben's POV:

"WTF. I am hear to talk to her about us being friends and she has about a dozen hickeys on her neck those should be given by me not Ricky. I SERIOUSLY HATE THAT THAT WOMANIZER/ MANWHORE OH BOY I COULD continue but I can't stop staring at them.

Amy's POV:

"I am used to being looked at by Ben and everyone else but this is a whole new level of awkwardness I came here out of my bed to talk to him I could have stayed in my GPA is superb and I came for this him looking at me al weird and now that I think about it why is he staring at my chest, no it's not that my neck. Oh Gosh. Do I have a hickey so what it just one get over it BEN. These people are so extra I need new friend LOL no but I really do ". She thought having a quizzical look on her face all of a sudden Ben asks if her BFF's could leave them to talk they nod in acknowledgement.

"Ben are you really freaking out over a hickey that's adorable but really if you want us to be friends like I said last night you cannot get possessive you not my, "Boyfriend yea I know thanks for reminding me" he says cutting her off. " Yes, So what Ben I have hickey on my neck SO WHAT..And yes I am a teen mom ,I work and live with my son while his father is in college but who cares were still young WE ARE YOUNG and I like where we at. So do me a favour a get over your jealousy of Ricky and I being together and work on your own relationship "she says this so close he can smell her strawberry lips gloss.

She says repeats what she says so everyone in the hallway can here and see that shes not the same insecure Amy Jeurgens she once was. She is gorgeous, strong and talented and should not be messed with.

Now infront of Amy." You know why I am so upset I AM STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU AMY JEURGENS AND YES I KNOW I HURT YOU AND THAT I'M STILL MARRIED TO ADRIAN BUT I'VE ONLY BEEN IN LOVE WITH ONE WOMAN AND THAT YOU. I know I should feel bad for saying this and Adrian doesn't deserve this but I regret cheating on you everyday seeing you with Ricky and happy you are with and John is like a constant reminder of what I lost my mom and you."

As he is saying this Adrian is in the crowd of students that were listening to them and her face was full of tears she knew not to blame Amy, all Amy was doing was telling Ben to let her go so he can treat me right, but Ben did not want that all the men in her life only cared for was Amy.

Amy glanced in the crowd and say Adrian Lee Boykevich in tears and went up to her and took her away from the crowd ,giving Ben one last look of rage, disgust and compassion and told him before that no you just lost another good women in your life .

In the girls bathroom

"God. Adrian I am so sorry ,sorrys not going to help but theres nothing I can say he's, urgh BEN did not derserve you the beautiful,bold and talented girl I see infront of me. And whythe hell would he say that in public how could he this insensitive to you after all you guys been threw. ADRIAN.. .ANN. say something?

"Amy I..I don't blame you for any of this." she said between sniffs. "Believe me I would love to blame you for this but all you tried to do was get away from it and he, BEN kept trying to drag you into our maritial problems better yet our entanglement."

"Wait I know you did not use the words entanglement. You and ben signed for divorce WTH has gotten in to him last time I saw you guys together you were happy and then he started to cling on to me a little but you knew about that and I distance myself because it was not right." I just can't believe this." She said looking at the angry girl at the corner.

"Yeah your telling me its over that stunt he pulled in the hallway was the final straw. Ames promise me that no matter what happens from this point on you won't give up on me I just need someone at my corner." The older girl said getting ready for another round of tears.

"Adrian. I swear. Even thou you and I haven't been on the best of term Ricky and I are here if you need us come here and give me a hug she said wrapping her arms around the older girl."

...

"Rickitina where are you?"

"Ames you gotta stop saying that I was just putting our son down and I it takes a while for a guy like me to look this good" he said chuckling.

"Cry me a river Ricky sit down with me I have to tell you some stuff that happened at school today". "Okay this doesn't sound good, but before you tell me if Ben tried to kiss you again I can't promise I won't break his sausage." "Wow... no but I rather that happened then what I have to tell you."

After Amy explained about the events that happened today Ricky swore to himself he would treat Amy with the respect she deserved as long as they lived and knew right after graduation he's going to put that 30k diamond on her left finger that was on his left pocket.

Fin this is the final chapter. Thanks guys for the reviews I decided to do the 1st idea as my new story and it is title Love me like a love song because Selena Gomez's songs just fits with the ideas plus I enjoys listening to her new album.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Graduation

2 months later Amy was with her graduating class of 2012 she was awaiting for her principle to announce her name "'I glanced behind to see Ricky, with his parents and my parents along with Ashley and Toby, something in my gut was telling me that this was going to be a great day not because I was graduating but something splendid and unexpected in the best way possible was going to happened but I couldn't put my finger on it." "Once it was my named called they had to call me again because Ricky had my total attention I turned around and Principal Nash repeated a second time "Amy Juergens".

"So I gracefully walked up the staircase and smiled with my diploma laughed slightly toward my parents and my two besties Lauren and Madison took a quick picture with the principal standard procedure of course but what happened shocked and little did I know would be one of the best moments of my life as I was ready to walk off the stage Principal Nash called Ricky to the stage and all I was thinking was Okay talk about awkward. "

"I was walking on the stage this was the perfect time Amy and I have been together for almost 3 years life was good I would be in my second year of college for Business and Amy would be in NYU studying music and teaching but what she didn't know was that I transferred so we would be in the city she loves together and that I was going to put a rock on her cute, soft slender finger this is it something great is possible"

"Ricky, what are you doing on stage?" she said whispering and looking at the principle with a...What is going on expression?

"Well Ames , from the moment I saw you at Band camp I knew you were someone special that why I was scared to be with you afterwards , you were the first person I actually didn't have anterior motives with, the first and only person to give me our wonderful child and who I want to spend the rest of my life with so if you do me the honour" he said while kneeling down on one knee " Oh my gosh " Amy said smiling and having happy tears well up in her eyes. "Amy Athena Juergens will you marry me?" Ricky said with those magnificent chocolate brown eyes. "Yea.. I mean yes I would love to marry you Ricky Underwood." They kissed passionately not realizing that it was still the ceremony and then quickly went off stage the ceremony continued and finished leaving Principal Nash saying "Congratulations Class of 2012 good luck we wish you all bright futures and success as to the future Mr and Mrs. Ricky Underwood.

The crowd was cheering graduating hate were getting flung up in the air everyone congratulated Ricky and Amy and her parents told her they already knew this would happen. They all smiled and went out to dinner

5 years later... Amy is a music teacher in John school for all grades and will be transferring back to New York for a new passion as being a guidance counsellor and music advisor to her former Teen Mothers program for teen mom who would like to get into Julliard. Ricky is head of the business chain for Boykevich Butchers which was left to him in Leos will. Shea and Ricky are still together and have been for a proud 8 years their anniversary is on August 26th which was the day they conceived John and was the start to something big. Ricky is head of the business chain for Boykevich Butchers which was left to him in Leos will.


End file.
